adventures through time and space
by CharmedwhovianOTHFan
Summary: AU season 1 Rose is the daughter of piper and Leo and younger sister of Wyatt and Chris what happens when she meets the doctor while living in London with her cousin Pru also in this charmed happened in the seventies and eighties. rose goes traveling with the doctor and they have adventures I know the title isn't good I will think of something else and change it
1. Prologue

my spelling and grammar may not be the best as I have learning difficulties

AU Doctor who charmed crossover

charmed happened in the 70's and 80's

Piper and Leo's kids Wyatt was born in 1981 Chris 1983 and Rose 1986

Phoebe and Cole's kids Pru born 1985 Trish 1989 Penny and Dylan1995

Paige and Henry's kids Henry junior born 1987 Lizzie and Kate born 1990

Prologue

as the dummies started moving "what the this is some joke". (panicked a little as they still advanced) oh just great fine you". She started saying as some one took hold of her hand

"run". He said she followed cause she could sense he was good but there was something about him

"what's going on". She said once they were in the elevator

"don't worry your little mind you wouldn't understand". He said

"oh please I've dealt with demons practically my whole life well mum and my aunts now me and my brothers and cousins". Rose snapped

"demons oh really no such thing but I'll humour you there being control by an alien ok, now what's your name". The doctor asked

"Rose Halliwell". She said

"nice to meet you Rose I'm the Doctor now run along I have a world to save ". he said

"so do we if there's a threat I should call my brothers so much for a new start and aliens oh right but wouldn't surprise me so I believe you if you know about them is it to hard to believe in demons". Rose said

"fine I'll have an open mind now run". He said closing the lift before she could protest she orbed back to her flat still holding the arm

"Rose what's wrong what's with the panic did you face a demon and what's with the arm". Pru asked

"well dummies come to life no kidding and not demons it's to do with aliens I met this guy the doctor he fights them but he wouldn't let me help I mean yes he doesn't know I can handle myself I'm the twice blessed daughter". Rose said

"you like him don't you". Pru said

"yeah but I'll probably never see him again". Rose said sadly

123123

"you again you're not plastic are you (scanning her no) no your human I'll just be off then". He said

"oh no you don't you'll explain I am the twice blessed daughter of a charmed one and a white lighter nothing will surprise me now tell me". Rose said

"Rosie I hear your in (Chris started saying as he appeared in orbs but a sock appeared in his mouth to shut him up he spat it out) ugh grouse gee Rose just kidding". Chris said

"don't call me Rosie". She snapped

"oh great domestics I'll be off aliens to fight and all". He said

"I said you were explaining and you are don't make me freeze you and unfreeze your head maybe it won't work on you but then again it might want me to see". She said

"Trust me mate she will Rose may be blonde like Dad well through peroxide that is but her personality and cooking skills is all mum". Chris said

"Fine but the world is at risk you know". The doctor snapped

"I know and we can help trust me 3 brains are better than one". Rose said

123123

"Wow this is wired even for us gee Rose he's right we should leave". Chris said

"no way (walking over to the axe) I've thought worse , I'm charmed, Gymnastics when I was seven I got the bronze". Rose said before swinging and the dummy was kicked onto the vat and it began to explode and rose orbed to the doctor

"well we should get out of here come on". He said

"Rose you know you could have just orbed the potion at that thing". Chris said

"I know big brother but where's the fun in that you know me love the adventure". Rose said

"I know thank goodness you have a force field a pink one where as Wyatt's is blue when I don't have one". Chris said

123123

"so were here well I did it I saved the world". The doctor said

"excuse me you I did you'd be dead if it wasn't for me". Rose said

"I know thanks I tell you what why don't you come with me see the universe". He asked

"Rose you can't mum dad charmed duties". Chris said

"I can't". Rose said

he got back in the Tardis and left seconds later it reappear

"did I mention it travels in time". He said

"send my love bye". Rose said before racing to the doctor and leaving

123123

"gee Chris were going to have to cover for Rose big time mum is going to flip who knows where she is". Wyatt said

"or we could just tell her". Chris said

"no way she'll flip plus will she believe us even I found it hard to believe you this is weird an alien in a blue box". Wyatt said

"I know but he's good he fights evil just like us just a different kind of evil". Chris said

"yes but she hardly knows him how could you let her go". Wyatt said

"as if I could stop Rose plus with Rose living in London it will be easy to cover for her I mean she's hardly likely to be gone to long is she". Chris said

"I hope your right little brother". Wyatt said

123123

"So where do you want to go Rose". He asked

"why don't you surprise me". Rose said

please review and tell me what you think will probably have different adventures than the show cause with Rose being a witch lighter it will probably be harder for the doctor to impress her


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Ok Rose past or future". The doctor said

Past you choose surprise me any when but the 1600's witch trial's mum and her sisters went back once to ensure Melinda warren wasn't stolen be evil and a fun as that story was to here I'd rather not risk being killed for being a witch". Rose said

"How would they tell anyway it's not like you have witch tattooed on you is it plus as if I'd let you get killed you stupid ape". He said

"Hey so get a move on". She said

"Hey as if you could do better". He said

"Well actually if I was at home and had the book actually I could we have a spell my family has time travelled plenty but only when we need to". Rose said

"just my luck I had to pick up a stubborn little witch how you haven't got yourself killed with your stubbornness I do not know". The doctor replied

"hey I can protect myself plus I have my family we look out for each other have to overly protective big brothers it's amazing Chris let me come can't blame them though after what happened a few years ago that i can' it was amazing mum even let me move to London though I recon she was hiding something ". Rose said

_Then 2003_

_Rose was out partying yet again this time with a guy she hardly new Chet something or other, they had just left the club for some alone time when he'd knocked her unconscious before she could react "Stupid Charmed Witch". Thinking time to stop that prophecy before it happens he'll be too powerful as the alien Jamie who he'd been working with appeared_

"_You did it ha, well done". Jamie said lying as he picked up the younger version of his mother thinking sorry ma but have to stop him somehow if he'd teamed up with anyone else then no me plus now I can kill him", He thought_

"_Yeah blocked off her family to, they won't find her till to late poor baby cub gone before he's even a thought". The demon said _

"_yeah all that power evil won't have a chance but ain't you a little worried if the doctor ever found out we were messing with the future like this let alone his future". Jamie said as strangely a blue box was heard it would have crashed but Jamie had made sure it wouldn't having known what would happen and the visitors from a parallel world including the parallel versions of his dad or parents and whoever else was on the Tardis as well no telling when it would have pulled the Tardis from there and if the rose in that world would be travelling with him "gee where are we now doctor not another parallel world I hope". Rose T said from inside _

"_Just great now let's go before (seeing the look of glee on Jamie's face) you betrayed me I'll be back he snarled before shimmering out_

"_We'll be waiting (heading towards the Tardis)I'm sorry for pulling you here but i really needed your help so my mother wasn't killed and I'm born I'll let you know everything it will be safe". Jamie said with his mother still in his arms_

"_if it's not you'll OMG that's Rose". Alt-Ten said _

"_Yeah it is thank goodness you obvisly love your Rose to we need to get her up (as piper appeared) grandma great timing you took my advice then". Jamie said _

"_You stopped me from coming before and you know it". Piper said_

"_Well I do want to be born you know mom will be fine if she wasn't well I'd have vanished wouldn't I like uncle Chris almost did why do you think I told you who I am". He said _

"_Doctor what's going on where are we now i swear if we are on mars I'll slap you". Jackie said from the ship _

"_Oh so hilarious another world where dad is totally afraid of my grandma can she blow you by mistake though". Jamie said breaking out into a fit of laughter _

"_What doctor Rose is he my grandson ". Jackie said shocked as she stormed out of the Tardis_

"_no he's my future grandson you are in a parallel world right now I'm more concerned with my daughter though (still holding her daughter) come on baby girl wake up I am so blowing up that demon bit by bit slowly and painfully where are is your father and those brothers of yours". Piper said really worried _

"_Grandma we have a demon to bring down trust me mum will be fine she'll come to and when she dose can't let her know she's my mom ok". He said_

"_Promise". She said_

Don't know if i should keep showing flashbacks or make the bits in the past there own fic adventure next chapper can't decide whether they should land in 1920's chicargo on the titanic or he dose mess up and tske her back to salem in the midst of the witch trial's what do you recon actual adventure will be longer


End file.
